


Potential

by andnowsomeonenew



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Sort Of, The kill list, Time travel bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowsomeonenew/pseuds/andnowsomeonenew
Summary: What if Serena needed an extra push to help her decide whether or not to accept Bernie's apology whilst they're locked in the office by Jason.





	Potential

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so my depression stopped me writing for a while and I promise I'm working on all my WIP but I needed some thing small to get me back in the swing of things and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy x

'I won't, if you give me a reason to stay. ' Bernie cocked her head, peering up through her fringe. Her eyes were wider than Serena had ever seen them, full of hope and fear, and aching with love.

 Serena's heart was racing, a thousand thoughts coming at once. She adored Bernie, there was no doubt they were best friends, even after recent events, but she had been hurt before. So much more was at stake -their friendship, her reputation, and yes even her heart. What if the hospital mocked her for falling for a woman? What if they called her a hypocrite after all her condemnation of work place relationships? What if this relationship didn't work out and they ruined their friendship as Bernie had feared? What if Bernie ran off again and she was left looking like a fool? What if-

No, no she couldn't do it she was half in love with Bernie but she was 100 % in love with herself. She ' d put up with men who didn't respect her before and come to regret it, it was time she put herself first. Bernie  had run away from her, and Jason, with nary a word to either of them, what was to say she wouldn't run again if they got into a fight. She couldn't let Jason get hurt like that, she had to put him first. If it was just her still she might have risked it but she was all he had.

Yes, her mind was made up. She adored Bernie and hoped she could keep her in her life but she couldn't be with Bernie. what if Jason got even more attached to Bernie?' He ' d already lost too much. What if - and she hated herself for even thinking of it -what if Bernie cheated on her? What if they didn't work out and ruined their friendship. What if -

'Enough What Ifs my child.’ Serena gasped at the melodic voice that appeared. She snapped out of her musings, panic building within her as Bernie froze in place before her. She span. Jason + Fletch were frozen too. The ward was frozen, even the clocks had stopped ticking. The silence was eerie, even at night AAU was a hub of activity, the beeps of the machine audible even in the office.

'Hello? Who are you? What have you done? Unfreeze them now. "

‘Don't you want to know?'

'Know what? Show yourself! ' She demanded, satisfied when an ethereal being materialised before her. She couldn't tell if the being was male or female, or even if it was human. It looked humanoid but for the shimmering, ever changing coloured tinge to its skin and the fact they were easily twice the height of her. The materialising out of thin air was somewhat of a clue also. 'What are you?'

'I am everywhen. I am the past, the present, and the future, I am the paths not taken and the paths yet to choose. My friends call me Winnie and I'd like us to be friends.'

'Unfreeze my friends and  I'll  consider it.'

'I told you - not until you know.'

'Know what? '

'The potential.’

'Potential? Potential what? Look I don't know who you are or why you're here but please unfreeze them.’  Serena was beginning to freak out, all the things she would miss if she couldn’t get out of this situation running through her mind.

'It seems you really are as stubborn as She said. No matter.' The Being - Winnie -snapped  their fingers and suddenly they were no longer in the office, instead they appeared to be in a living room. The room was dark, the smell of old wine permeating the air from deep red stains covering much of the tattered furniture. The curtains lay limp and torn  on the floor as if they had been wrenched off of their rings. 

‘Where are we? Take me back now.’ 

‘Look at the mantle, the photos.' Serena huffed, acquiescing to get whatever was going on over and done with so she could return to Holby. She approached the dust covered shelf. Nothing could have prepared her for what she found.

‘What the?!’ Pictures of Elinor + Jason littered the mantle piece, some of them framed, others tattered + tear stained, most burnt and smoke damaged.

'Explain. Why are my kids photos here. Where are we?’ 

'We’re at your house.’ 

'This isn’t my house. I’d never let it get this disgusting and my living room looks nothing like this. ' 

'It will be. This is your house in the future if you make the wrong decision.’

'The future? What decision? '

'What decision?! She told me you were obtuse but Merlin! What was happening when I appeared?’ Winnie asked slowly, as it talking to a dim witted child. Serena glared before comprehension dawned. 

'You mean Bernie? ' 

'Ding Ding Ding. '

'How could Bernie lead to this? '

'She doesn't. ' 

'Oh for Gods sake just give me a straight answer. '

'This is where you'll end if you don't give Bernie another chance. This is 2026.' Serena’s jaw dropped, surely she must have misheard Winnie. Or maybe she was dreaming, yes maybe this whole emotional mess of a day was some fevered nightmare, why else would she be even considering taking Bernie back-not that she’d really had her to begin with - after months of pain and silence. She decided to play along.

'10 years? Then why do the kids look their current ages in the pictures?'

'You become cold, bitter, alone. You regret your decision but it’s too late and take it out on everyone around you, people stop wanting to be around you. You lose Elinor, then Jason. You become angry. Your friends become colleagues then strangers. You snap at an F1 and get fired. You turn to alcohol harder than you ever have. You pass out with a lit cigarette - those photos are all you can save. '

'Why are you telling me this? ' Serena dropped onto the dilapidated armchair, a spring digging into her leg though the hardly noticed the pain.

‘Because She asked me to and no I can’t tell you who that is. Let’s just say it’s someone cared about you and wants you to be happy.'

'But now I know I can avoid it all happening without the complications Bernie would bring. '

'Oh child, do you really think I'd let you remember. You'll know your decision but not all of this.' 

'So you're not the Ghost of Christmas Future?’ She scoffed, eyes almost rolling out the back of her head. 

'Ah yes, good old Charlie, he was one of the few to remember any of my trip to him - the sign of a  remarkable mind.'

'So do I get to see 2026 with Bernie or would that ruin your master plan whatever it may be. Wait-who is she?' Serena’s eye caught a pristine photo of a girl with pigtails in the corner of the room.'She’s beautiful. '

‘Her name is Guinevere Allinson-Haynes, Jason's daughter. '

'He has a daughter? '

'He has two, you've never met either  of them.  You got that photo off of a social media site that is popular in this time but you couldn't find one of her sister.'You only know her name - Victoria - because one of the porters who stayed in contact with him after he left mentioned it.'.

‘Oh Jason I'm sorry I'm not there for you!' Serena hugged the photo of Guinevere to her chest as she strolled around the room.

‘Would you still like to visit the other life?' 

‘Please.’Winnie clicked their fingers again and they appeared in a large kitchen, the smell of freshly baked biscuits wafting from the counter. This room could not be further from the previous one. It was spacious, warm, homely. The effects of being lived in were clear - tiny flour handprints on the cupboard doors ,a pair of matching Mrs + Mrs aprons hanging on the back of the door (both stained with Serena didn't even want to imagine what), children's drawings of various skill stuck on every available space. Even the sun seemed to be shining brighter through the large window glinting off of the swing set in the back garden. She laughed as she noticed the first aid box hanging off one side of it.  Once a doctor always a doctor.

‘Welcome to Casa Wolfe - you take her surname  in your personal life but keep Campbell professionally.’

'Serena Wolfe - I must say that sounds good. So why the move this time?’ God help her she was starting to believe this was real.

'You were amassing grandchildren and wanted more garden for them to play in. '

'Grandchildren?!'

'Guinevere, Adrienne, Jasmine, James, and Lucas with several more to come in your future. '

'Five grandchildren. Wow. Are there pictures? ' A portrait appeared before them. ' ls that Morven?! Serena gasped, her fingers tracing each individual small face on the photo. Though staged this was clearly an outtake as few of them were actually looking at the camera.

Five perfect children lay on their fronts before their grandparents - one easily identifiable as Guinevere but the others could have gone by any name. Behind the two of them stood Jason with a beautiful woman who was smiling shyly at the camera, a woman who could only be Charlotte from her resemblance to the photos Bernie had proudly shown her, and Cameron and Morven mid laugh and clearly besotted with one another.

'Yes, she and Cam are very happily married. '

'No Elinor?'  Though her daughter was not in the photo taken, as she quickly realised, in the back garden before her, space for her had clearly been left. Perhaps they would photoshop her in later? 

'She was uh... unavailable when it was taken.' 

'I see. We look so happy.’ She smiled as her gaze settled on the older version of herself wrapped in Bernie’s arms, an adoring gaze on both of their faces. Not even in the heady early days of their courtship had Edward made her smile like that.

'You are - see for yourself.' Winnie nodded at the kitchen door which flew open all of a sudden. Within seconds the room was filled with people - both family and friends. She couldn't help but notice those  from the photo were dressed in the same clothes now. ' They can't see us of course.’

‘So many people - is that Evie!? ' Her jaw dropped as a beautiful  woman strode in and hugged her future self tightly.

'Yes but she goes by Dr Fletcher these days. Her favourite Aunts inspired her. I shouldn't really tell you this but one day she'll run AAU.'

'Oh.' Serena could feel the tears build in her eyes. 'And in the other possibility? '

'She becomes disenchanted after your downward spiral but still applies for med school. She gets in but only to a second rate university and becomes an average doctor. Bernie tries to help her but without you they never get as close and Evie isn’t as open to her help. She didn't want to get hurt by another Aunt.'

'Oh sweetheart I'm sorry.’ Future Bernie clapped suddenly, drawing all eyes to her.

'Alright troops, everyone pile out to the back garden, Serena & I will bring all of the food out.’

'It is customary for those the party is being thrown for to relax and it’s your party so Greta and I will do it Auntie Bernie. ' Present Serena couldn't help but grin hearing Jason call Bernie that. 

'Thank you love.’

'I'll get the BBQ going, who wants sausages? ' Cameron called out before almost being. knocked down by a girl flying at him. Instead he managed to sweep her up into his arms.

'I do I do I do Daddy.'

'Hmm, have you been a good girl for Nana and Nanny? 

'The bestest!’

'Jasmine bestest isn’t a word.’ Jason scolded gently. Present Serena beamed, tears glittering in her eyes,  as she watched the boy she loved as a son, who had struggled to understand the world around him, was a doting father and uncle to the children. Slowly the masses dispersed leaving only Jason, Greta, Bernie and Future Serena. 

'Jason love, thank you for helping to set all of this up, it's wonderful. I’m just going to speak to your Aunt in the living room for a few minutes.’ Bernie, in an action that shocked Present Serena, leant forwards and kissed him on the cheek and Jason didn’t even flinch, he even returned the gesture. 

'Okay but it’s rude to leave your guests for too long.’ Serena and Winnie followed as the couple made their way into a plush, comforting room.

‘Darling? ' Future Serena frowned as Bernie shut the door behind them and gave a heavy sigh.

‘Sorry, it’s just this is probably the only time we’ll have to be alone together all day.’

‘I am not having a quickie with our family metres away. '

'Get your mind out of the gutter please Mrs Wolfe. I just wanted to say how much I love you and how blessed I am to have you as my wife. A decade ago today you decided to take a chance on a fuck up, and 5 years ago today you married one. The same one even. You have turned my world upside down and made me whole. I love you so much Serena. I know it hasn't always been easy, and Nairobi and the south of France, not to mention Ellie and Leah the Stalker, almost broke us but it only made us stronger. I adore you to the very middle of your sexy bones. Happy Anniversary my love.'

‘Love a sexy skeleton. Happy Anniversary.  I can't believe I ever considered rejecting you after Kyiv - it doesn't bear thinking what could have happened if Jason hadn't locked us in the office. That I could have lived a life without you. God look at me getting all choked up just thinking about it.'

‘I was hardly the ideal choice was I? What could, or could not, have happened is in the past. All that matters is that we are here now, together, with our children and our beautiful grandchildren.’ Bernie pulled her wife to the French Windows and gestured to their family cavorting in the garden, now joined by Jason and Greta. She wrapped her arms around Serena’s waist. The pair stood for a minute, simple enjoying the moment.

'They really are quite adorable aren’t they? '

'Good genes.’

'You know, out of all the wives I've had you are definitely my favourite.’

‘Hmm and just how many wives have you had darling?’

'Never you mind nosy parker. You know, on second thoughts I might not be quite so adverse to the whole quickie idea.’ Future Serena stepped out of Bernie’s arms and drew the curtains, spinning with a lecherous grin.

‘Jason will come looking if we don’t reappear soon.’

‘How about a really fantastic snog then?’

‘Oh go on then.’ Future Serena laughed us she pushed Bernie back on the sofa cushions, crawling up her body to smash their lips together. The sounds both women were letting out sent darts of desire through Present Serena. It was strange seeing her passion from the outside. She’d never been ignorant of the fact she was a beautiful woman though she’d never been particularly vain but she could not deny she didn’t find the sight of herself - head thrown back as Bernie attacked her neck, cheeks flushed, hair mussed and her blouse half off- incredibly erotic.

‘Fucking hell you’re good at that.’

‘Always with the tone of surprise darling? But you know what they say a workmen is only as good at his tools.’ Bernie winked.

‘Are you calling me a tool Berenice?’

‘After what you did with the toolbox you got me for my birthday... ' They descended into passionate kisses once more. 

Unseen by the intwined couple one of the young children wandered into the room and sat on the floor, head resting in cupped hands as she watched her Nana and Nanny wrestling on the sofa. Quickly growing bored she stood and threw herself on them.

'Me join! ' The couple sprang apart panting heavily.

'Adrienne Marjorie Allinson - Haynes! Please do not jump on us, we are not trampolines.’ Bernie scolded, sitting up and blocking Serena from view, attempting to hide the fact Nanny’s trousers were being hastily redone up.

'Sorry Nana. Can I wrestle with you too?' 

'Uhhh sorry darling we've stopped now but I’m sure your cousins would be more than happy to play with you outside.'

'But I want to play with you Nana.’ Present Serena was truly impressed with the puppy dog look her apparent great niece levelled at Bernie. ‘I love you Nana.'

'I love you too sweetheart. Alright, what do you want to play?' Bernie asked swinging Adrienne up into her arms and laying  a big wet kiss on the  girl's cheek.

‘Planes!’

‘Better get Nanny to help you board.' Future Serena rolled her eyes but began what were clearly well practised actions as she covered her mouth with her hand and began to speak-

'Attention all passengers this is a call for flight AMAH2026 to the back garden please begin boarding. That's all passengers for AMAH 2026 to begin boarding. Thank you for flying with Wolfe airlines.' Future Serena plucked Adrienne out of Bernie’s arms and dashed around the room before approaching the ‘plane’ from behind, letting Adrienne fall forwards and wrap her arms around Bernie’s neck.. 

'Good afternoon this is Captain Nana speaking  Please make sure you hang on tight and please do not kick the plane because it still has bruises from the last trip. Are we ready? '

'Ready Nana!’ Bernie’s arms flung out and she started to make plane noises as she ran out.

‘God I love that woman. ' Future Serena muttered to herself  before following her family out of the room.

‘She's a fantastic grandmother.' 

‘The kids adore her. So do you.’

‘Okay okay I get the idea. Bernie is clearly the best thing for me. I should swallow my pride and let myself be happy. Are you sure these are the only two outcomes? Even if I did decide to reject her I doubt I could have stayed away from her for long-have you seen her?!'

'I am seeing her now.' 

'No but I mean really seen her. Seen her hair as it shines in the summer sun, or at dusk when the reddy parts of her roots come out. The way her nose scrunches up when she thinking hard or trying to battle her way through paperwork. The way her eyes glint when she's faced with a tricky patient. I know she hates her laugh but I think it's marvellous, it's so open and free and she needs that in her life. She's wonderful, my best friend. I love her. Utterly and completely. I want to be with her, I want to take the chance with her.’

'The time has come then my child.' Winnie snapped their fingers and Serena found herself face to face with Bernie once more.

 

* * *

 

'I won't, if you give me a reason to stay.'

'Will this do?' She surged forwards, an unearthly chuckle fading into forgotten memories.

 

* * *

 

'Thank you.' Winnie turned to face their approaching friend. 'My daughter is far too stubborn for her own good, she needs to see the ultimate worst case scenarios before she will commit. That's how she ended up with the Idiot.'

'Oi that's my Dad. I know he didn't treat Mum that we'll but he's still my father and I love him. Thanks for not telling her I was dead Win.'

'Adrienne, Elinor- you're very welcome.'

**Author's Note:**

> Some people have told me they're having difficulty leaving comments. If you're having an issue drop me a line. Thanks


End file.
